1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front-cargo tricycle and more particularly, a tricycle having a pair of steering front wheels and a single driven rear wheel which safely carries a relatively heavy load in a cargo basket attached to an upper beam over the pair of front steering wheels, and which is provided with a pivotal handlebar for upward and downward swinging movement about a handlebar sprocket shaft to easily turn the pair of front steering wheels in the two different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of tricycles with or without a basket are known in the art. Such tricycles are shown for example in U.S. Patents 580,587 to Warman, 3,561,778 to LaBrie, 3,921,467 to Matsuura, 4,088,199 to Trantwein, 4,132,435 to Wilson, 4,634,137 to Cocksedge, and 4,740,004 to McMullen. However, since such tricycles are turned by rotating the handlebar, and this requires both a wide operating space for turning the pair of front steering wheels and a strong force for turning the pair of front wheels. U.S. Patents, 2,251,639 to Schwinn, 2,256,629 to Schwinn, and 3,921,464 to Greseth show a bicycle carrier and a handlebar driven bicycle. However, such bicycles do not disclose a mechanism which translates vertical movement into horizontal movement.